My Raven Boss
by onyxeyez
Summary: "Is this cute and fascinating thing my boss?" Kakashi's eyes sparkled with admiration when he saw Itachi. But when he tried to approach him with his emotions, bumped into a huge obstacle. The company's 'hero' head of the accounting department and Itachi's childhood friend; Yahiko.. Which one will win? The 'strong' love in first sight or the 'innocent' ongoing love since childhood?


Chapter 1: How it begins..

* * *

**Kakashi's POV**

* * *

_Hi.. My name is Kakashi Hatake.. I'm living in this metropolitan' for eleven years.. I had had a normal life.. But one day the company that I was working for, went bankrupt..._

_That was six months ago.. I have been pennyless since that day.. I can't pay the rent.. My 'indulgent' host was about to screw me up because of this.._

3:26 pm.

I was sitting on my uncomfortable couch while the door was knocking harshly..

I stood up slowly.. I had known that who was that..

"Kankuro-san.. I promise I am going to pay the rent when I get a job."

"I don't wanna listen your lies Kakashi. Get out of my house."

_That fucking brat.. I hate him. Absolutely hate him..._

"Kankuro-san. I haven't got anywhere to go. You can't do it.. Please.."

"That's not my problem. Get out, or I'll call the police."

"I-I.."

"You have 3 hours to leave. You will be gone when I will come back again. Got it?"

I didn't replied.. That was not a question...I closed the door slowly then sat on the couch again. Threw my head back and looked at ceiling

"This is the end.. " I thought loudly, Then pressed my hands to my face. _Father.. I wish you were still here..._

...

11:47 pm.

"I'm homeless now.." I sighed.

I was in park.. The only place that I felt happy.. But that night was different.. That was November and the weather was icy.. My body was trembling.. _I'll die here.. Brrrr... _I shivered and wrapped my arms around my chest.. My eyes were closing by themselves.. I leaned against a tree and let the sleep take me in its arms...

"Hey!"

I heard a sound and opened my eyes slowly.. A middle-aged, bearded and long haired guy standing in front of me.. He was holding a bottle, he was really filthy...

"Were you cold?"

"What do you want?... I haven't got any money..." My voice was shaking because of cold... I coughed...

"You needn't to be rude. I'm trying to help you, you good haired boy.."

A strong wind blew, caused me shiver..

"The expensive leather jackets.." He sighed. "They don't work.."

I looked at the shining, black fabric.. That was the only expensive thing that I had..

"Here, take this.." He handed me some old newspapers. "Put them under your clothes.. It'll help."

I grabbed the papers and looked at him. I had seen that warm-up technique on TV. "Thanks.."

"Don't say thanks."

"W-why?"

"I helped you to not freeze, because the municipality doesn't do anything for those, who died here... And I don't want to deal with any other dead man."

_God... Will I turn into a man like this, soon?_

He turned his back and walked towards darkness... When he went out of sight I looked at the old newspaper and tore its first page...

...

I was folding the last page. But suddenly something caught my eye.

_The Uchiha company, is one of the world's largest companies, being more succesful with each passing day.._ Bla bla bla bla bla bla bla...

_The older owner of the company, Itachi Uchiha, said that they need many employees for the new building they will open, soon.._

I burried my face to old paper.. _Is there still a chance? There was not too far away from me..._

_..._

At morning, I removed the papers which were on me and began to walk towards the highrise building...

...

I passed the large, glass doors and headed to a table which has big, shining, golden coloured letters on it 'Information.'

I cleaned my throat and the young girl who was sitting there looked up. "How can I help you?"

"I'm here for a job interview."

She nodded and reached to a folder.. I heard the door opened, her hand froze, she turned her head to the door and a stupid smile sat on her face, _What the..? _I realized the other women in this department turned their faces to the door with the same facial expression.

I turned my head to door and saw a tall -almost tall as me- ginger haired guy was walking towards us.. He was making a phone conversation.. He was wearing expensive black suits.. _Is that Itachi Uchiha?_ A blue haired woman took some envelopes and handed them to the handsome ginger..

"T-These came this morning.." Her voice was shaking with admiration. The ginger grabbed the envelopes and looked at the woman, smiled slightly then headed to elevator while he was continuing speaking.. _His self-confidence is flowing all over... _After he went out of sight the blue haired woman began to cry and she screamed like crazy. "Did you see that!? He smiled to me!"

The girl which was sitting in front of me sighed jealously and handed me a paper. "Fill this form and go to the 3rd floor."

..

"GET OUT OF MY LINE, UN!" A blonde guy ran into the hall and bumped into a man while I was about to finish the form. "STEP ASIDE!" He shouted and contiuned running. "Looks like Deidara-sama is late, again." Women whispered, chuckling. That blonde was wearing expensive suits too, but he was in a mess. His tie and his jacket was in his hand, his shirt was buttoned wrong, his hair was in mess. He hit me accidently, his head was turned to me and he made thumb up while he was running to stairs. "GOOD JACKET!"

* * *

**Yahiko's POV**

* * *

"I'M HERE!" Deidara kicked the door and sat on the chair which was next to me. Everybody in meeting hall stunned. Itachi shook his head and began to speak.

"Alright... Looks like everybody is here-..."

I gritted and whispered to the blonde angrily. "You're late again. What the fuck is wrong with you? Look at yourself!.. We are in the middle of an auction meeting and yo-"

"Relaaax, Yahiko.." He smiled to me.

"Take some responsibility, bird-brained. If I were Itachi, I'd fire you right now. ."

"But you're not, un. And this is an ordinary auction, yeah?"

"Ahh, You will never grow up." I sighed.

...

I smiled to Itachi while he was shaking hands with the other companies's participants. They got out from room and he took a deep breath. "Huh... Thats over.." then he smiled to me. "You are a genius! Thanks Yahiko! You and your observations saved my life again."

I looked at his beautiful, young face... "You're welcome.."

* * *

**Flashback..**

* * *

Darkness.. Night... Cold..

"MOM! DAD! MOM! *Sob* DAD!" I was screaming, while health officers covering my parents with white blankets.. I was hearing that a police officer was announcing something by his radio.

"Yeah.. suicide.. They drove the car into lake.. the only survivor is a 6 yeared-old boy.."

"MOM! DAD! NO!" I continued screaming while the other police officer holding me in his arms.. I kicked him and jumped to ground, ran towards them but a doctor caught my arm suddeny. "Okay, young man, now we are going to go to hospital.." He smiled to me. "NO!" I screamed. "LEAVE MY ARM!"

Doctor pulled me in his arms in a sudden. "Be quick." he ordered to the female health officer. She hold my arm and injected something to me. My body get heavier suddenly and I collapsed to doctor's arms. They carried my parents's corpses to the ambulance, and doctor headed to a car, while I was in his arms. "Where are you taking them to?..." I groaned..

A luxury black jeep stopped in front of ambulance and a black suited man got out quickly. "What is happening here?"

The police officer walked towards the raven haired man. "Nothing, sir.. Just an accident.."

I saw he was looking at me.. "Is he okay?"

Doctor nodded. "He will be okay after rehabilitation."

"Where is his parents?"

Doctor pointed the ambulance with his head.. The middle-aged guy looked at my parents then he shook his head. "Did they..?"

"Yes.. Unfotunatelly.."

He walked towards me. "Do you have any other relatives young man?"

I tried to shook my head.. I had been numb..

"We gave him some sedative.." The doctor whispered..

The raven haired guy patted my wet hair.. "I have a son that at the same age as you.. Would you like to meet with him?"

"N-No.. I want to be with my mom.." I spoke with a really weak voice..

"What's your name?" He asked to me.

"Yahiko.."

"Listen Yahiko.." He lowered his hand to my cheek. "Your parents.. They.. they had gone.. and they won't come back again.." He whispered. "I'm sorry.."

My eyes filled with tears.. I shook my head.. "N-no.. liar.. you are a liar.. They had told me that we.. we were going to Heaven.. They said that we would be together forever.. They can't go without me.. My mom can't leave me alone.. "

There was a deep silence.. Raven haired guy turned to police officer. "What are you planning do with him?"

The officer stopped for a while before answer. " Probably he will be given to the child protection agency."

"I got it." he sighed and looked at the doctor again. "Give him to me."

"W-what?" Doctor was shocked.

"You heard me." He frowned.

"I can't do it. I am sorry.."

"Of course you can... I don't want that this boy suffers at there as an orphan. Give him to me.." He reached to his pocket and I saw rectangular, greenish papers in his hand.

My eyes were closing by themselves.. I was hardly hearing what they were talking about.. Doctor's eyes wandered on me, then he sighed, gave me to the raven haired guy.. "Alright, but.. Please don't say anything to anybody about it.."

I couldn't protest while he was taking me into his arms.. The only thing that I could, was looking to the ambulance for the last time.. I could see my father's shoes.. _Dad.. Mom.. _

A young guy which was wearing black suits, was waiting near jeep. "Fugaku-sama.. Are you ready to leave?"

The guy named Fugaku, nodded smiling. "Yes."

"If you wish, I can take him.. Seems like he is wet and filthy.." The young man reached to me.

"No. You just drive home. I will keep him in my arms."

We got in the jeep. I was feeling so sad.. so tired... I put my head on his chest and fell asleep...

...

When I opened my eyes again, that was morning.. I was on a comfortable double bed that was in a luxury room.. My body was clean..

"Good morning Yahiko."

I jumped and looked at where the voice came from. There was a very long, spiky white haired man, standing in front of a closet.

"How do you know my name? Who are you?" I whispered in fear. _Who is that guy? Where I am?_

He walked towards me and put his hand on my head. "My name is Jiraiya." he said smiling. "Hereafter I will take care of you."

_Take care of me?.. Why?.. _"My parents... Where are they?.." I whispered. Jiraiya sat on bed and looked at floor. "I am sorry.. They.. They gone.."

My eyes filled with tears... My shoulders began to shake with sobs..

"Shh.. Okay..." He pulled me in his arms..

We sat on bed for a while, in silent, then Jiraiya broke the silence. "C'mon, there is someone that wants to meet with you." He stood up and headed to the closet then gave me some clothes. I looked at them. _These are not mine.._

"Wear them.." he said smiling...

...

There was a raven haired boy in front of me. He was holding a teddy bear as big as himself. His big, bright onyxes were wandering on me.. Looked like he was younger than me.. He looked at Jiraiya for a moment then walked towards me slowly and poked me with his little fingers... I could see the curiosity in his gaze. "Hi.." I tried to smile awkwardly. He stepped back and a smile spreaded on his face. "NEW TOY!" He screamed happily, threw the teddy bear to floor, ran towards me and wrapped his arms around my body.. "NEW TOY! NEW TOY!"

_Now I'm his toy... A toy..._

"I don't want to be a toy.. " I whispered to Jiraiya, my voice was shaking.

He smiled and patted my hair. "Hahaha.. He means that you can be friends."

_Friends? We?... That's imposibble.. Friends should be similar.. But we.. He has eveything he need..Even more.. A mother.. a father.. toys.. He is living in a mansion.. He has his own maids.. But I.. I haven't got anything... Because I had lost everything I had... My family.. my home.. _

_We are certainly, completely different.. We can't be friends..._

* * *

_"_Don't peep the girls, Yahiko!" Jiraiya shouted at me while I was trying to see what was happening at the bathroom of the next mansion . With his voice, I lost my balance and fell down from tree that was at the border of mansion's garden. When I looked up I saw Jiraiya-sama and Itachi was looking at me. Jiraiya was frowning but Itachi was smiling slightly..

"That's all your fault!" I stood up quickly, crossed my arms and looked at Jiraiya. "You showed this place to me."

"You little!" Jiraiya yelled with a red face. "How can you tell this!?"

"Huh.." I looked away and whispered "Simple. You are a pervert.."

"What did you say!?"

"That's enough!" Itachi lifted his hands, laughing. "Will you two stop?"

"Sorry, Itachi-sama.." Jiraiya said to the raven haired boy then turned to me.. "Yahiko, we will speak this later."

I looked at him and saw he was grinning. I shook my head, smiling. _You are definately the biggest pervert I've ever seen.._

"We were looking for you." Itachi smiled to me.

It has been seven years since I began to live here.. Maybe I had lost my family, but life gave me another one.. I began to live in Uchiha mansion.. Jiraiya-sama, the head housekeeper of Uchiha mansion, had cared me like a father.. Had given me his love.. Had shared his knowledge with me -And I turned into a pervert like him *smirk*-

I put my hands to the back of my head while we were walking towards the enormous building.. We were walking with Itachi, Jiraiya was coming behind us..

"Hey.. Umm.."

Itachi turned his face to me. "What?"

I put my cutest smile on my face and began to speak. "Today, I am going for a swim.. Would you like to come with me?"

He sighed sadly and replied me. "I'd love to, but I have to study today.."

"Gaarrgghhh..." I groaned angrily. "Orochimaru-sama is forcing your limits.."

"Yeah, I know.. But he have to do this.. I'm the oldest heir of The Great Uchiha Company and my father wants me to be perfect for this job.."

I frowned and crossed my arms. "But they are forgetting something.. You're not a robot. You're just an 11 yeared old kid.. They shouldn't do this.."

He looked at me with a broken smile. "Thanks for supporting me, Yahiko-nii-san *****big brother*****"

I tried to smile back but frowned inside .. _Nii-san.. _I hated this word. Definately hated it. "Stop calling me 'nii-san'. It feels like I am older than you about 1000 years."

"Okay.." He chuckled and at the same time we heard a voice;

"Itachi-san.."

We both looked at where the voice came from and saw the black-long-straight haired teacher at front door. Itachi's smile disappear in a sudden. "Anyway, See you later.." He whispered sadly and began to walk faster. I caught his arm suddenly. "Listen, When will the lesson end? We can do something after it, If you wish.."

He looked at ground. "It will end when Orochimaru-sama lets me go.. Excuse me.." He pulled his arm back and headed to Orochimaru..

I was looking behind him.. _Poor Itachi.. _Instead of playing outside freely, he was learning 'how to manage a company'.. His skin was so pale because he haven't got time to go out and see the sun.. He was studying every goddamn hour of every goddamn day..

I was gritting when I felt Jiraiya's hand on my shoulder. "What happened?" he asked.

"I feel sorry for Itachi.." I sighed. Why I was feeling like that?.. I was feeling something different for him.. Not like a brother or not like a friend... In fact that was kinda different from 'sorry'.. I couldn't name it.. That was weird.. That was really weird and confuses me..

_I wish Orochimaru get hit by a truck!_

* * *

I couldn't remember it clear but I think that was 2 months later, after the day that he had caught me on tree..

..

That was night.. I was reading a novel in my bed when my door knocked slightly.. My night lamp was illuminating the room..

"Come in.." I shouted without close the book. _I'm sure that this is Jiraiya.._

"Are you busy?"

I heard Itachi's worried voice and looked up suddenly. "Itachi?!"

The room was dark but I could see his sweaty face. "S..something happened?!"

He took a step towards me and I realized his face was paler than normal. "Itachi!?"

"I.. I have a problem.. I don't know what happened to me.. I-I don't know what should I do.."

"Itachi, what happened? Tell me."

He took two more steps towards me, and I realized the tent on his pyjamas. A smile spreaded on my face and I took a deep breath.. "Oh-Okay.. Itachi,this is not a problem. So.. Now be honest with me... Did you.. see... or think about something... 'different'?" I asked smiling.

"I.. I've just.. -he blushed and lowered his gaze to floor- ...seen a couple.. ..kissing, on Tv.. That was not my fault.."

_Kiss? Just a kiss? Oh.. He is really, really innocent.. _"Do you know how to jerk off?" I asked. "W-what it means?" He replied me, arching an eyebrow. My smile got wider and I stood up. "Alright then.." I passed him and headed to door, I closed and locked it silently, then turned to Itachi, who was standing near my bed, looking at me confused. "Y-Yahiko-nii-san, why did you lock the door?"

_Because If someone catch us.. Ah. I don't even want to think about it._

I took steps towards him and put my hands on his shoulders. "Listen, Itachi... I can help you to fix your little 'problem'.. but you musn't say anything to anybody. Understand?"

"Okay.. But.. What will you do to me?.." he asked naively.

I bit my lips and pushed him to my bed gently, then climbed on him, put my hands under of his top, began to rub his chest with my hands.. He moved uncomfortably, his cheeks began to blush darker.. "Y-Yahiko-what.."

"Shhhh..." I interrupted him. I was feeling that his nipples're becoming hard. I lowered my thumbs on them and began to massage. He bit his lips and turned his head to his side. "Does it feel good?" I whispered. "Uh-huh" he moaned softly, shut his eyes.

When his nipples were hard completely, I pulled his top to his neck, lowered my head and grabbed his nipple with my teeth while my hands were lowering to his pyjama bottoms...

"Aahh.." He moaned and arched his chest up when I nibbled him softly. I felt his little hand on my hair.. I sucked his nipples little bit, then began to lick him..

"Haa- It.. mhh.. It feels strange..."

I pulled his bottom to his knees and caressed his erection over his boxer while I was licking his nipples.

He straightened suddenly, tried to push me. "Y-Yahiko! Hey! Where are you touching!?"

I lifted my head and met his blushed face. "You are so cute.." I whispered seductively. "I can feel that you want that, too.."

With these words I pushed my hand into his boxer and pressed my lips to his.. He tried to resist for a while but then he groaned with my hand movements and put his hands on my shoulders. I took off his boxer, then pulled him on my lap, made him feel my growing erection. He shivered and pulled his head back. "I-It's happening to you, too.." His big eyes were half opened.

"Exactly.." I whispered, panting. "Get back here.." I pulled him again, our lips met..

I reached to my bottom and set my member free. Our erections grounded each other while we were kissing, caused him moan in kiss.

"Y-Yahiko.. Stop.. I think this is.. We.. We shouldn't do this..." He panted as I broke the kiss and headed to his neck. "Shut up.." I murmured and bit his neck softly. "Uhh.." He moaned softy, his head fell on my shoulder.

I grabbed our erections together and began to stroke slowly. He nailed his fingers on my back and moaned in pleasure. "Ahh... Nii-san..."

"Do you like it?" I whispered into his ear and squeezed his cock little bit.

"Mhhh.."

_Oh Kami-sama.. I am going to lose my mind if he will continue moaning like this._

My lips touched his ear and I began to whisper some pervy words that I learnt from Jiraiya's books..

"S-Stop it.. Ahh.. This is a shame!" He groaned but pressed hip hips to me, little more.

_Contradiction.. He is enjoying it too much, but also he feels that he shouldn't do this.. Lets see can you say these words while I am driving you crazy.. _

"I can understand you.." I whispered, smirking and rolled him to bed. His hair spreaded on sheet. I lowered my body to him. His wet erection touched my stomach. I moaned in pleasure and placed his legs on my shoulders. "I want to feel your warmness.." I whispered, reached to my cock but when I looked at his face, my hand froze on air... Tears were sliding on his face.. He was shaking..

_Oh my god! What the fuck I am doing!? He is only 11! _I shivered and straightened on my knees suddenly. His legs slid down to bed. "I-Itachi, I am.. I am.. sorry" I leaned and hugged him squeezely. "Forgive me.. Forgive me.. Forgive me Itachi.. I am so sorry.."

"Nii-san.." He cried with a low voice, wrapped his arms around my shoulders.. "No problem... Continue please..."

_I can't go on... I can't do it like that.. Fuck!_

I layed next to him, pulled him into my arms until his back touched my chest.

"Forgive me.. I take care now.."

He turned his face to pillow when I grabbed his dick again.

I began to stroke him slowly.. He clenched the sheet and groaned with a very low voice..

When I began to move my hand faster, he put his hand on mine, began to move with me.. "Nii-san, my stomach.. Ahh.." He moaned.

"Let it happen, Itachi.." I murmured and bit his earlobe. My cock was aching, I wanted to fuck him so bad, but I didn't want to hurt him.. "Itachi.. cum-ahh.." I shut my eyes and hissed when he pushed his hips to my groin . "Ahh.. I am.. Uhh... Nii-san.. Ahh... Ahh.. AHHH!" His body tightened in a sudden then he cummed into my hand...

I was listening his pants.. His eyes were closed.. Shadows of his long eyelashes were creating dark lines on his blushed cheeks. I pulled his arm and put him on his back.. Lowered my head to his sticky belly, began to lick his cum.. "Ahh... Nii-san.." He whispered. "Thank you..."

...

When he wore his pyjamas and left the room, I panted in pain and lowered my hand to my throbbing groin..

...

* * *

...

My door knocked while I was folding my clothes. I opened the door and found Itachi in front of me.

"Hihihi.. *hiccup* Hello!" He smirked then began to slide down.

"Itachi! What the hell had you done?!" I yelled and caught him before he fall down to floor. "Shh.. *hiccup* Yahiko.. Promise me to *hiccup* Promise me to do not tell *hiccup* anything to my father *hiccup*"

I took the empty Jack Daniels bottle from his hand and yelled angrily. "Did you drink whole whiskey!?"

"Do not be *hiccup* mad at me.."

"Look at yourself! You can't even standing on your own."

I dragged him into my room, took off his clothes and pushed him to shower.

"Kami-sama! Why did you drink that much?! Maybe cold water makes up your mind!" I groused while he was holding my arms tightly. He put his head on my shoulder.

"Don't be mad at me.." He whispered. "You will go and leave me all alone... I was really sad.. *hiccup* Yahiko.."

_W-What?.. _"Itachi..." I whispered in daze and looked at the drunk boy.

"I can't take it anymore... I want to tell you that.. that I... I... " His voice decreased gradually.. He had fallen asleep...

_.._

I pulled him from shower place and carried him to my bed, began to dry him with a towel. '_Nii-san, Ahh! It feels good..' _His 11 yeared old voice moaned in my mind.. I shut my eyes and frowned.. _These all stayed at past Yahiko... Forget it! It was just a one-time thing.. _I sighed and looked at my suitcases... You're an_ 18 yeared old mature man, You had promised Fugaku-sama to be a perfect accountand and now, You're going to study abroad.. Don't let anything to confuses you._

One day Orochimaru had realized that I am skilled on numbers. He began to teach math to me, then he insisted that I should go aboard for education. I didn't want to leave Itachi but when Fugaku-sama wished the same thing I had to accept it.. He had saved my life and I had to listen him.. I owed him..

I sighed and looked at the raven, who was snoring slightly on my bed, naked.. _I don't want to leave you alone Itachi.. I am sorry.. I'd like to say Good-bye before go but my flight leaves in 3 hours and seems like you won't wake up until morning.._

_Should I say Good-bye?_

The towel dropped from my hand. _I won't see him for 5 years, maybe more.. _I gulped.. _Should I do this?.. _I leaned on him, our lips touched each other slightly. _Should I.. _I placed myself between his legs slowly _...taste him? _My hands reached to the slim hips by their own. _Should I be a part of him, before go away? _My lips were begging to me to kiss him for the last time.. My skin was feeling his warm breath.. I touched to his pink lips with my tongue, then pushed it inside his warm mouth.. I could feel the strong taste of alcohol. _'Ahh! Nii-san!' _My hands pulled his naked hips up, pressed them to my groin. I moaned in his mouth and began to brush my groin to his, until hear that voice.

"YAHIKO! WHAT THE HELL!?"

I opened my eyes suddenly. _SHIT! I forgot to lock the door! _I straightened on my knees and looked at where the voice had came from. Jiraiya was standing a few steps away me.

"J-Jiraiya-sama" I gulped. "I can explain that."

"You can explain what!? Itachi-sama is laying on your bed. He is naked and unconscious, and when I entered the room I saw you were.. you were.." he grimaced. "How can you do this!?"

"I am sorry.. I was just saying Good-bye.." I lowered my gaze to floor.

He began to speak after a huge and disturbing silence "Yahiko.. I know that Itachi-sama is a special person for you, but.. It shouldn't be like that. This is an inexcusable thing. Please forget that. You and Itachi-sama. You can't be together. Got it?"

I reached to my suitcases and looked at the 16 yeared old young raven for the last time... "I got it.."

_Take care of yourself, Itachi.. Good-bye.. _I clenched my fist to not touch him one more time..

...

"Time to go huh?" Fugaku-sama smiled to me while his driver was putting my suitcases to car.

"Yes.. Good-bye Fugaku-sama." I smiled back.

He put his hand on my shoulder. "Make me proud, son."

"Hai. I promise, I will do my best!" I turned to car but voice of a kid, made me stop.

"YAHIKO-SAAAAANN!" Itachi's 6 yeared old brother ran towards me and wrapped his arms around my waist. His little shoulders were shaking with sobs. "Don't go Yahiko-san.. Please.. If you leave us, everything will be very bad.."

Sasuke's middle-aged nany came near us, out of breathe. "I.. I am sorry, Fugaku-sama. I couldn't hold him.."

I turned to little raven and crouched in front of him. "Don't worry, Sasuke.. I'll be right back"

"Uh-uh.. Yahiko-san.. Don't go.." he murmured sadly while he was rubbing his eyes with his tiny fists.

"Hey.." I whispered. "Everything's gonna be okay. Trust me.. I will come back"

He opened his enormous eyes and looked into mine naively. "Do you promise?"

"Yes." I replied him smiling.

...

But he had been right.. Everything went very bad, after I left the Uchiha mansion... Itachi's mother, Mikoto Uchiha, died by cancer after the year that I'm gone.. With this event Fugaku-sama who loves his wife so much, collapsed mentally.. He made wrong decisions again and again.. And when the company came to the brink of bankruptcy, he shot himself.. And he left to his son, a company in moribund and a letter that apologizing for everything.. I didn't know any of this until the day that I am back to home...

* * *

When I entered the large garden of Uchiha mansion, I realized that something was wrong.. External view of the garden and house, had been very neglected.. _What happened here? _I walked in garden and knocked the big, wooden door that was an Uchiha symbol on it. A known face opened the door, when he saw me standing in front of him, his eyes opened wider and a broken smile settled on his lips..

"Yahiko.." Jiraiya's voice was really sad. "Thank Kami.." He hugged me squeezely..

It had been 6 years since I left home.. I had missed them all..

I hugged back. "I missed you, Jiraiya-sama.."

"And I missed you so much, son.."

I smiled and straightened. "Where is everybody? I wanna see them all."

Jiraiya bowed his head..

"W-Where is everybody? Fugaku-sama? Mikoto-sama? Itachi? Sasuke? Others?" I asked nervously.

"Fugaku-sama and Mikoto-sama.. They... They gone.."

_'They gone..' These words are really similar to me.._

"What do you mean with 'gone'?" I asked but Kami help me, I knew the answer...

He shook his head and I realized the mansion was very quiet. "What about Itachi!?" I asked in fear. "Where is he!?"

"At company.." He whispered. "We can speak later but now you should see him.." he closed the door and left me at there, stunned.

..

When I entered the company there were very few people. "Where is Itachi!?" I shouted to a woman who was sitting behind of a table.

"50th floor... At meeting hall.." She replied me with a stunned expression and a voice that suprised and frightened. I ran towards elevator.

..

"Mister! Hey mister! Stop! You can't get in! Itachi-sama is at meeting!" A man tried to stop me while I was walking towards the meeting hall. I frowned and pushed him to side, opened the door and got in.

There... Itachi was sitting on his father's seat.. His face was white as lime. There were bruises under his eyes.. He was thinner than before.. _Ahh. Itachi.. What happened to you?.._

He turned his dull eyes to me.. It took some seconds to he understands who I am.. "Yahiko.. Is that.. you?"

The guy who was sitting opposite of him looked at me. "Ohh.. A guest?"

There were 3 guys that wearing black suits. One was sitting -I think he was the boss- and the others were standing next to him. One of them reached to his belt but the boss stopped him. "Who are you?" He asked to me.

"Does it matter?! I'm here for Itachi." I replied bravely. He smirked. "So.. Have you got money? Because we were deciding that what will we do if he won't gave my money back, before you interrupt us."

Itachi shivered..

"Oh and.." The black suited guy added, smiling. "I decided to beat him with a baseball bat until his teeth fall to ground.."

_Ah! I remembered him! I had seen him before... Mafia boss that worships money.. Kakuzu.._

"You can't touch him." I gritted.

"Why?.. He owes me.. And this makes him belong to me. I can do whatever I want."

_Goddamnit, Itachi! Why did you borrow money from that monster?! How can I save you!?_

I put my hand inside pocket of my jacket and took a watch that has a long chain. Showed it to him.

"Hmm, interesting.." Kakuzu turned to me completely.

"This watch belonged to my great grandfather.. Each piece made of gold... Invaluable."

"I'm interested in." Kakuzu stood up and took the watch. "In return of this, you want that we leave him alone, huh?"

"Exactly. Forever."

"For me, It doesn't matter." He put the watch in his pocket and all three of them headed to the door. "Nice doing business with you, Yahiko" Kakuzu shouted at me from hall, laughing. When the door is closed, I walked towards Itachi, who was still looking at door with wide eyes, shaking. I pulled him to my chest, hugged him tightly. I could feel his bones in my palms. _Itachi.. _He wrapped his arms around my neck and began to sob.

"I thought *sob* I was gonna die! Thank you! Thank you very much Yahiko! If you hadn't come *sob* If you hadn't come.."

"I'm sorry.." I burried my face to his neck. "I'm so sorry.. I will never leave you again... Sorry.. Forgive me.."

* * *

**Flashback Ends**

* * *

*AHCHOO!*

Itachi's sneeze brought me to real world. I shivered and stood up quickly. "Hey, Are you okay?" I pressed back of my hand to his forehead. "Are you sick?"

He pushed my hand, smiling. "Hey, don't act me like I am a child. I'm okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am.." He handed me some folders. "Good luck to you" He winked.

"Hey, Eat out tonight?" I asked hopefully while I was taking folders.

"I'm sorry, I have a meeting tonight. Maybe later.."

7 years have passed ever since I came back.. Itachi was not an emotional teenager anymore, he matured and now he was totaly blind to see my feelings. I huffed and we got out from meeting hall with Deidara.

"Hey, un."

"Hn?"

"Are you free today?.. Maybe.. we can go.. to golf?"

"No, I have to work."

"...B-bowling?.."

"No."

"Cinema?"

"No! I said No! I have job. Damn." I pushed my room's door and got in. He entered in with me. "Why are you too cold? I am trying to make you happy. Can't you see? He is still seeing you like a brother!"

"Tsk. Mind your own business."

"Yahiko.."

Yeah, I also had that 'blonde problem'.. I made a very big mistake about him, 4 years ago...

* * *

**Flashback..**

* * *

That was the day that Itachi had introduced that bitch to me as his fiance... I was really, really sad and I decided to go to the bar.. I was drinking the strongest drink but I couldn't get drunk completely.. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder..

"Y-Yahiko-san.. What are you doing here?" Deidara asked me anxiously.

"Is it not clear enough?" I pointed the glass.

"I mean that, I thought you were at breakfast with Itachi.."

"Yes I was.." I sighed. "Then, that bitch came.. And I.." Everywhere darkened in a sudden and my head fell on his shoulder.

"Yahiko-san.. Uhh.. C'mon.." He wrapped my arm around his shoulder, began to drag me to his car.

"You.. are.. too.. uhhh.. heavy.." He pushed me into his car.. That was the last thing that I remember.. When I opened my eyes again, I was laying on a bed..

"W-Where I am?" I pressed my hand to my forehead.

"Finally, you woke up. I found you at bar and brought you here.." Sales manager, Deidara, was standing in front of me, smiling.

I remembered the morning.. _My head... _"I didn't want your help.." I groaned and put my hand on my face.

"A simple 'thank' was enough, un.." He sulked. "You were about to pass out.. I carried you to my car.."

"Thanks." I said with an icy tone..

"*sigh*.. Why were you drinking, at morning?"

"None of your business."

"Yahiko-san. If you won't share your problem, you can't find a solution.."

"I don't want your help."

"Is it about Itachi?" He asked..

"I said none of your-"

"Is it about Itachi!?" He pushed.

I sighed and nodded slowy.. _What's the point that hiding it anymore..._

"What do you want from him, un? You're acting really strange when the subject is him.." He stopped for a while then began to speak again. "Umm, well, in fact, seems like you have feelings for him.."

I shook my head, smiling "Is that obvious that much?"

"Oh r-really?.. This was just a guess.. I was not serious.." He looked at me with wide eyes..

I looked away..

"So.. It means that.. You're..." he mumbled sadly.

"Yes I am.." I interrupted him.

"But Yahiko-san.. Itachi is engag-"

"I know!" I shouted loudly, then lowered my gaze to floor and sighed in pain. "I know.."

He sat near me, we looked each other in silent then he reached to my tie and took it off. "Hey! What are you doing?" I asked in suprise.

"Yahiko-san.." He whispered and placed the tie on my eyes. "I can see the pain inside you.. And.. I know.. the solution.."

"What? Blindfolding?" I laughed sarcastically.

"Exactly.."

"Tsk. What kind of a game is this?"

Suddenly, I felt something on my lips. "Deidara! What the-" I pulled myself back rapidly and shouted angrily.

"Don't get mad.." I felt his breath on my face. "All you gotta do, to imagine me as Itachi.."

_Imagine you as Itachi?... Can I... Can I do this?.. _"W-What?"

He hold my hand, put it on his cheek.. Itachi was thinner than him but they were at the same height, their skins were soft like each other, they both have long, soft, straight hair.. I moved my thumb on his lips, brushed my finger on there.. _Itachi.. _I grabbed his chin and lowered my head.. _Itachi.. _Our lips touched each other slightly.. Deidara cupped my head between his hands, pulled me to him little more.. I rolled him to bed.. It had worked.. Deidara took his shirt off and gave me more room.. I lowered my hand to his chest, caressed him softly..

"Mmhh.." He moaned with a low voice, reached to my collar, began to unbotton my shirt...

...

When our action ended, We fell on bed with sweaty faces.. Deidara was panting really heavily.. I reached to my tie, but he caught my wrist, prevented me.. "Don't.." He whispered, brought my hand to his waist. "we can sleep together.."

My lips touched his wet forehead while he was wrapping his arms around my body.. "Itachi.." I whispered..

"Hn.." he murmured while he was burrying his face to my chest.

_I love you.._

..

That was good when it was night but when I woke up in the morning I was feeling like an asshole.. I had slept with my colleague -who is Itachi's best friend from college-, imagining my crush.. I looked at the blonde who was snoring slightly on bed.. There was a smile on his face. I pushed his arms slowly and stood up. My clothes were spreaded on floor. I realized that my stomach and my legs were sticky. _I think I should take a shower.._

_..._

"Yahiko-san.."

I heard Deidara's voice and looked backwards.

"Are you leaving?.."

"Yes.."

I was buttoning my shirt when my phone began to vibrate in my pocket. I picked, pressed it to my ear.

"Er.. Hi.. Yahiko.."

"Oh, Itachi.. Hi.."

Deidara sighed.

"Good morning.. I had called you last night but-"

"I had some works to do."

"Oh Okay... Err.. Are you angry to me?.."

"Why should I be angry?"

"I don't know.. But when you see her.. I felt that something was wrong with you.."

_Yes you moron. I love you with an eternal passion for 11 years and you introduce your girlfriend to me.. _

"Tsk. Nothing important, really. Anyway, I gotta go. Bye."

I put the phone back and reached to my tie.

"Yahiko-san.." The naked blonde muttered to me from his messy bed.

"Hn."

"Don't leave me.."

"Huh?" I looked to the blonde and frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Can you stay little longer with me?.."

I crossed my arms. "Don't get me wrong, Deidara. You knew that I'm here because of Itachi.."

"I know.. " Deidara sighed. "But.. This is not about you... or him.."

"So, what?"

"It's about your hands and your words.." He smiled bitterly then bit his lips.. "No one has never touched me like you... Your hands are full of kindness.." He touched to his naked shoulder. "And your words.." He smiled like that again. "They were the most romantic words I've ever heard.."

_I screwed up! Thats not good.. _"Thanks. But I have to go." I said recklessly, headed to exit. He jumped from bed and ran towards door.. He leaned against the door with his back, cut me off.

"Are you stupid!?" He shouted frowning. "Itachi will never love you!"

I looked at the angry blonde. His naked, feminine body was in mess and he was holding my arms tightly.. "But I.." He whispered, slid his hands to my neck.

I cleaned my throat and began to speak "Deidara, get out of my way."

"Yahiko-san.." He narrowed his deep blue eyes. "No.."

I pushed him to side and got out of his house.

* * *

**Flashback ends..**

* * *

Of course this event is not over with that. Deidara never gave up. He is still bothering me this way.. I looked at the files that I need to sign..

_Itachi's attitude is going unbearable with each passing day.._

* * *

**Wow.. Chapter one's over! :) If you like please review!**

**Yeah the first chapter was generally about Yahiko and his past, the second one will be about Kakashi and then we will get into action :D**

**See ya until next chapter!**


End file.
